narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekon
Tekon Background Tekon is the daughter of Quire and Goukii in The Village Hidden In The Sound. She is younger sister to Sakon and Ukon. Personality Tekon is usually angry and hating toward others. Only when her brothers are around, she is not kind to anyone but her teammates. When on her good side though, she is kind and compassionate. Appearance Tekon has blue-gray hair at shoulder-length and bright blue eyes. She has light brown eyeshadow and wears a stitched up jacket, belonging to Kiba in the first series. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kisei Kikai Kisei Kikai is a specialized Ninjutsu assassination technique used by Ukon and taught to Tekon. Using the bloodline ability to break down her body at a molecular level, she can fuse into the body of another. This allows her to rip apart the cells of her target and also damage the internal chakra pathways of the target ninja. These pathways are heavily intertwined with the major organs, tissue, cells and even the proteins of the body. While in her level two cursed seal form, she can freely disassemble and reconstruct these cells with her chakra. When done she can use this power to reconstruct herself back to the way it was as she leaves her targets body. Unfortunately because this fusion makes she and the ninja share the same body, she can be damaged by any harm their body takes if it was not done by her careful manipulation. Part I Tekon is first seen following her brothers when Kabuto mistakes that Orochimaru chose all three of them to work for them. Tekon is then trained and given the curse seal along with them. Later in the Sasuke retrieval arc, Orochimaru, bedridden at the time choses Sakon and Ukon to go retrieve Sasuke and bring him back safely. Tekon is not allowed to go but is later sent along with her other teammates, Ikkatsu, Uebo and Fluato to go retrieve them after being gone for a longer period of time then expected. She then finds Sakon and Ukon, being delivered the killing blow from Kankuro, as Kiba and Tekon, terrified but watching. Kankuro then dumps Sakon and Ukon's body and leaves them where they were, with Kiba's jacket still being worn by Ukon. Kiba is taken away before he can do anything about the jacket and Tekon looks helplessly over the corpses of her two brothers. She then hears a voice telling her to "take it and keep it as a reminder" and Tekon assumes the voice meant the jacket. She then takes it off of Ukon, puts it on and later, after burying them and returning to Orochimaru with the news along with the others telling him that they have all been killed, sews it back together. Part II Tekon is seen when the Fourth Ninja War starts, after leaving Orochimaru and joining Kabuto's army along with Ikkatsu, Uebo, Fluato and the newest member, Warabi, fighting against Sunakagure. Fluato is killed by Temari, (like his sister before him) fighting Kankuro. Kankuro swears that he's seen her before but then says that that could'nt be possible, seeming how he killed Sakon and Ukon. But Tekon tells him that they are never truly dead, despite that he had killed them, and is about to deliver the killing blow when Uebo is put in danger and has to leave Kankuro to save her, leaving her brothers' deaths unavenged. When the war ends Tekon joins Otokagure for the final time, meets her family again, who are now very old and tells them all about what happened. Tekon apologizes to Kiba, saying that she was no longermad at him for the death of Sakon and Ukon, gets together with Warabi and they have two children, twins Sakon and Ukon. She never mentions Kankuro on good terms and they never speak to each other. Trivia * Tekon's voice is similar to Sakon and Ukon. * Tekon used to have a relationship with Kiba but broke up when Kiba mentioned Sakon and Ukon, and also used to hold a grudge against him. * Tekon says that Kankuro is #1 on her hit list. Reference Category:DRAFT